


The Berenstain Bears Meet Danny

by Beensjamin



Category: Berenstain Bears Series - Stan & Jan & Mike Berenstain, What Should Danny Do?
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beensjamin/pseuds/Beensjamin
Summary: Cloudy and Stormy





	The Berenstain Bears Meet Danny

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my sister, I just typed it out. She also made the summary.

_ When the Berenstain Bears meet Danny, they think that their heads will be happy, but really they’ll be dead. _

On a fine day in Bear Country, the four Berenstain Bears were sitting on their couch. The Berenstain Bears were watching their favorite show, “Danny the Hunter.” Danny destroys elephants in the show. One day Papa was thinking.  _ “Let’s go see Danny the Hunter.” _

__ On the way to meet Danny, they found Danny! Danny said “Hello Berenstain Bears, want to see how my show is made?”

Then, Danny started chasing a squirrel, and caught it in his arms. Then, he took out his axe and sliced the squirrel’s head off.

Then, he ran towards the Berenstain Bears. Next, he took out his axe and the Berenstain Bears ran.

Then, the Berenstain Bears tripped over a log and fell. Danny swung his axe towards their heads and… CHOPPED THEIR HEADS OFF!

Danny stood proudly and said “I will destroy Bear Country with my muscles and my axe!”


End file.
